


Take a Chance on Us

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: The Knights of Ren are always lurking near Mitaka. He tries not to be intimidated by them, but with six dark side warriors around, Mitaka can't help it. But Mitaka also doesn't understand what the Knights are actually doing.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Take a Chance on Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/gifts).



Mitaka headed back to his quarters after his shift on the bridge. Everything had gone smoothly, and he’d even received praise from General Hux himself. It wasn’t common for him to give praise out, so Mitaka was elated that he was the one to get that rare, “Good job.”

As he walked down the corridor, his mood started to fall. At first, the dirt didn’t phase him — perhaps the cleaning droids hadn’t been through in a while, although that was unusual. Maybe there was an issue and some of the droids were down for maintenance? That still wouldn’t explain that level of dirt, as Mitaka knew it hadn’t been that dirty when he left for his shift.

He was almost to his door when he saw that there was a huge mess right in front of it. At the same time, he remembered seeing the _Night Buzzard_ requesting clearance to land. Although the ship hadn’t so much requested clearance as it was permanently in the _Finalizer_ ’s system to be allowed to arrive and depart. The Knights of Ren didn’t bother actually telling anyone what they were doing.

It was easy to put the pieces together and Mitaka knew that the Knights of Ren were on board the _Finalizer_ and they had visited his quarters. Mitaka hated to think of what they might have done in there. It seemed like they were constantly hovering around him whenever they were on the ship and Mitaka couldn’t figure out why they had picked him of all people to intimidate.

There wasn’t anything he could do about it either. Even if he submitted a complaint to his superiors, they couldn’t do anything about the Knights of Ren. Only their master could do that and Mitaka was definitely not going to ask Kylo Ren for help. He could only hope the Knights would grow bored of their game soon.

At first, his quarters looked just as they had when he left except for the dirt on the floor. Then his eyes settled on the small table near the bed and saw there were objects that had not been there earlier. His first thought was to have a droid come remove the objects — they could be dangerous, after all — but his curiosity got the best of him and Mitaka approached the table.

Mitaka wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He picked up a small glass vial filled with red liquid. It took him a few moments to realize that it was most likely blood. He quickly dropped it and looked at the rest of the objects. There were two containers, one filled with dirt and the other with what looked like ash. A charred bone fragment, a chunk of twisted metal, and what Mitaka guessed was the tip of a spear made up the rest of the collection.

Although he knew that no one could do anything about the Knights, Mitaka had to report it. They were making a rather direct threat and with any luck, someone else would talk to Kylo and make them stop.

***

It had been a peaceful few days, despite the Knights of Ren being on board. Mitaka had hardly even seen them, which meant someone had taken his complaint seriously. He was glad that he didn’t have the black-clad Knights standing behind him as he worked and following him around, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were up to something even worse.

They had to know that he was the one who complained, as the Knights never seemed to bother anyone else. If they were rational people, Mitaka might believe they simply decided to behave themselves, but if there was one thing Mitaka knew about the Knights, it was that rational would never be used to describe them.

As the days continued to go by without seeing any of the Knights, Mitaka started to dread more and more what they might do to him in retaliation. He stopped going anywhere alone, always making sure that there were other officers around. At least if they did anything to him, someone would know who was responsible.

Five days after Mitaka found the strange objects in his room, he was monitoring the fueling progress of the TIEs that had just returned from a training exercise, taking note of any anomalies and ensuring that every single TIE received fuel. Every now and then, the technicians in the hangar forgot one of the fighters and General Hux was adamant that any such errors were corrected before they became a problem.

Because he was watching what was happening so closely, Mitaka noticed an anomaly — a TIE had stopped partway through the fueling process. He checked to see if the _Finalizer_ still had sufficient fuel — of course it did — and then looked to see if the process had resumed. It hadn’t, and the technician hadn’t logged a problem. Even if it was a minor issue, there should have been a report already. 

“General,” Mitaka said, bringing his datapad over to Hux. “There seems to be an issue in the TIE hangar.”

Hux looked at the datapad and then sighed. “I don’t know why, but I suspect the Knights have something to do with this. Go check it out, Lieutenant.”

“You want me to go to the hangar?” Mitaka knew that was what Hux wanted, but there was no way he could have someone else come with him. 

“Yes, Lieutenant. Not unless you have some way of finding out the problem from here.”

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka wasn’t going to argue with Hux, but he did not like the idea of walking all the way to the hangar on his own. At least it wasn’t an expected movement, so hopefully the Knights wouldn’t be lying in wait as soon as he was alone.

He had just about made it to the turbolift when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a maintenance closet. Before he could cry out for help, a gloved hand covered his mouth. When his eyes adjusted to the low light in the closet, he saw that Kylo Ren was the one who grabbed him, and he couldn’t help but think that he was going to die in a closet.

For a few moments — which felt like hours — they just stared at each other. Mitaka had no idea what Kylo was going to do, but he was sure he wasn’t going to like it. Finally, Kylo spoke.

“Why did you reject my Knights?”

“What?”

“My Knights,” Kylo repeated. “You rejected them. And not in a nice way.”

“I’ve never even spoken to them!” Mitaka said. He had no idea what Kylo was going on about, but Kylo seemed rather upset about it. He glanced to the door, wondering if it would be possible to make it out of the closet. His eyes were drawn to the supply shelves above Kylo’s head and a plan started to form.

“Did you ever think to try?” Kylo shouted, mostly static coming through his mask, but Mitaka managed to catch his words. Or at least, he thought he did.

“No? Sir, is there something I can help you with?” Even as he asked that, his hand drifted towards his blaster. He knew Hux would not be pleased with the destruction of property, but hopefully he would just put it down with the rest of Kylo’s expenses.

“I want an answer!”

Realizing trying to talk to Kylo wasn’t going to get him anywhere, Mitaka decided to take his chances. He pulled his blaster from the holster and quickly fired two shots above Kylo’s head, hitting the container of cleaning supplies, which ignited and immediately set off the fire suppression system. Even as he fired, Mitaka was running for the door and made his way back to the bridge.

As he rounded the corner, Mitaka nearly collided with General Hux.

“Lieutenant!” Hux barked. “What is going on?”

“Kylo Ren attacked me, sir,” Mitaka explained. “He pulled me into a closet and threatened me!”

“Where is he?”

“Down the corridor,” Mitaka said, glancing behind him. “In the closet that was on fire.”

“I should have known Ren was responsible for that,” Hux said with a sigh.

“Actually,” Mitaka said, hesitating. He knew he could not say anything and Hux would simply believe that Kylo was responsible, even if Kylo denied it. But Mitaka couldn’t lie to his commanding officer. “I was the one who set the fire. I had to do it to get away.”

“Smart thinking,” Hux said, a hint of a smile on his lips. “At least you got away safely. Ah, there’s Ren.”

Mitaka glanced behind him and saw that Kylo was walking towards them, completely drenched. He resisted the urge to run. There was also no need to, as Hux was with him. His presence would be enough to keep Kylo under control.

“What is the meaning of this, Ren?” Hux demanded, stepping closer to him. “I thought you were told to stop harassing my officers!”

“Not me,” Kylo grumbled. “My Knights. They’re not happy.”

“I’m sorry that they’re unhappy with the fact that they can’t harass my crew -”

“They’re not,” Kylo interrupted. “They’re not harassing anyone.”

Hux was silent for a few moments, and then turned to Mitaka. “Ren is as good at explaining himself as ever. Let’s see if we can get to the bottom of this so we can get back to work.”

Hux walked down the corridor and entered a conference room. Mitaka was quick to follow, not wanting to be alone with Kylo. He didn’t really want to discuss the matter any further either, but if it got Kylo to leave him alone, it would be worth it.

“Take that bucket off, Ren,” Hux ordered as soon as Kylo walked into the room. “Every time you get angry, all that comes out is static.”

Mitaka was surprised when Kylo lifted his hands to the bottom of his helmet and took it off. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Kylo listen to anyone, but Mitaka wasn’t surprised he listened to Hux. Who wouldn’t obey his commands?

It was not the first time Mitaka had seen Kylo without his helmet, but that had only been in passing. He’d never really gotten a very good look at him, however, and Mitaka hadn’t realized just how young he was. He’d always thought that Kylo was at least as old as Hux, but Mitaka thought he looked like he could have come straight out of the academy.

“What is going on that you feel the need to assault one of my top lieutenants?” Hux asked as Kylo set his helmet down on the table.

“I didn’t!” Kylo insisted, jabbing a finger at Mitaka. “He shot at me!”

“And it was well deserved from the sound of it. Did you not pull him into the maintenance closet?”

“I did,” Kylo admitted.

“After you were told to leave the crew of this ship alone.”

“I wasn’t! My Knights were! That’s why they’re upset!”

Kylo was shouting, but Hux didn’t even flinch. Mitaka only hoped he might one day have that kind of courage. The only reason he wasn’t looking for a way out of the room was because Hux was there and he knew Kylo wouldn’t do anything.

“They’re upset that they can’t threaten people?”

“That’s not what they were doing!”

“Then you’d better explain, because I don’t see how else to interpret their actions.” Hux held up his datapad. “You can see the report right here.”

“I don’t need that!” Kylo pushed Hux’s hand away. “I just. I wanted to talk to him alone.”

“Perhaps if you’d been able to request a meeting like any other person on this ship, that could have happened. But you decided to drag him into a closet and terrify him so badly he had to light it on fire. So now you get to explain yourself to me.”

“Can I put my helmet back on?” Kylo mumbled.

“No.” 

Mitaka thought that Kylo would do it anyway or at least get angry again, but what he didn’t expect was for Hux to walk over to Kylo and push him down into a chair. He wouldn’t have thought it possible for anyone to do such a thing to Kylo, and for Kylo to stay so calm? Hux had even more skills than Mitaka thought.

“Start from the beginning. Why were your Knights breaking into officer quarters and leaving things?”

“They were courtship gifts,” Kylo said, or at least, that’s what Mitaka thought he heard, because that didn’t make any sense. He quickly started to think of what else Kylo could have said, or other meanings of the word courtship, but nothing came to mind.

“Your Knights were attempting to court one of my lieutenants?” Hux asked and Kylo nodded. Mitaka coughed as he choked on his own spit. There was no mistaking what Hux said.

“Lieutenant, what exactly did they leave in your quarters?”

“Dirt and ash I believe, sir. Along with blood, bone, and other such things.”

“Ren, do you see the problem?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “They dedicated the battle to him and brought him back what they could. And then he threw it all in their faces!”

“For normal people, breaking into their quarters and leaving such things is considered a threat, Ren. Of course Mitaka filed a complaint!”

Silence hung in the room, and Mitaka desperately wanted to be anywhere but there. Glancing at Kylo, Mitaka thought he must have felt the same, as he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and fidgeting with his helmet.

“They just want to know why he rejected them,” Kylo mumbled. Mitaka remembered what Kylo had accused him of in the closet and it made a lot more sense now that he knew what was happening. He wasn’t quite sure if he really believed it.

“He doesn’t owe them any explanation,” Hux said. “Tell them to get over it and next time they take a fancy to one of my officers, to make their intentions clear. I will not have this conversation with you again. Come on, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka immediately followed Hux out the door, glad to finally be away from Kylo. Hopefully that would be the end of the entire ordeal and he’d never have to deal with another Knight of Ren again. Of course, knowing the reasoning behind their actions changed things. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have the Knights on his side. No one would dare try to harm him.

“Lieutenant,” Hux said, stopping just before they entered the bridge. “I do not wish to get involved in your personal life, but I imagine you have quite a bit to think about regarding what you just learned. As much as I’d like to tell you not to involve yourself with the Knights of Ren, I think you can take care of yourself. Just don’t enter into a relationship with them lightly.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Let’s get back to work. That should help clear your mind.”

***

As the days went on, it was becoming harder and harder for Mitaka to think of anything except the Knights of Ren. He still hadn’t seen them, not even Kylo. But he couldn’t get his mind off of Kylo’s words — the Knights had been attempting to court him. He’d never been _courted_ before. He’d been propositioned, but courting was something completely different.

At least, Mitaka thought it was.

Maybe for the Knights, courting had a different purpose. Maybe they just wanted him for one night. He clearly didn’t understand their customs, so he couldn’t be sure what they really meant by everything, but Mitaka couldn’t help but imagine what life would be like with the Knights of Ren as his… lovers?

He didn’t quite know what he wanted from a potential relationship or how it would even work with six of them, but Mitaka liked to think that all six of them would be in a close relationship with him. 

Although he also didn’t know if he was counting wrong.

Kylo had never paid any attention to him or engaged in any of the unsettling behaviors the other Knights did. When Kylo had explained himself to Hux, he’d spoken of his Knights separately. He said _they_ were trying to court him, not _we_.

But Kylo was still a member of the Knights of Ren. Would entering into a relationship with them mean he would also be with Kylo? He wasn’t unattractive, but Mitaka had seen the results of his tantrums and didn’t think he would want to be in a relationship with someone so prone to destruction.

He had so many questions, and there was only one way to get the answers he needed. He’d have to talk to the Knights, or at least one of them.

Mitaka tried to think of which one was the least intimidating. He immediately ruled Vicrul and Ap’lek out, mostly because he found their weapons unsettling. Blasters, Mitaka could deal with. Scythes and axes were something else entirely.

Because he didn’t think he’d ever heard Kuruk speak, Mitaka decided he wouldn’t ask him either. Trudgen, Ushar, and Cardo seemed a bit more normal, but Mitaka recalled a time that Trudgen had departed the _Night Buzzard_ tossing a skull in the air and catching it. Which left Ushar and Cardo.

In the end, Mitaka sent a message to Cardo, requesting a meeting. He often heard Hux complain about how Kylo often failed to respond in a timely manner, so it was a surprise when Cardo responded within minutes, asking what it was about and whether he should bring his brothers.

Mitaka wasn’t quite sure what to say. He wasn’t about to tell Cardo that he wanted to discuss a potential relationship over official channels, so he simply said he wanted to talk about something personal. He was sure that all the Knights would have liked to be there, but Mitaka didn’t really want the entire group there. They’d all be staring at him, expecting something from him. He decided that two of them might not be so bad.

Cardo was quick to respond, saying that he and one of the others would be there at the requested time. Mitaka realized he probably should have specified which other Knight he would have preferred, but it was too late.

For a brief moment, Mitaka considered changing his outfit before meeting the Knights. It didn’t take long to remember that he really didn’t have much besides his uniform. It was certainly the nicest thing he owned, although he didn’t think the Knights would complain if he wore something casual.

Reminding himself that he was only going to have a discussion about the possibility of a relationship and not going on a date — and how would dates work with the entire group? — Mitaka decided against doing anything before it was time to meet Cardo and whichever other Knight would be there.

He planned on getting to the small conference room early and taking a moment to just relax and calm his nerves before Cardo arrived, but when he walked in the room, Cardo and Vicrul were already there. Mitaka froze in place, not expecting them to be there so early. That was yet another complaint Hux often had about Kylo — he was never on time. 

“Hi,” Mitaka said as he finally stepped fully into the room.

“You really came,” Cardo said. “We thought you did not want to see us.”

“I wanted to clear a few things up,” Mitaka said. “Kylo Ren said -”

“Yes!” Vicrul shouted and Mitaka couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden outburst. He took a few steps towards Mitaka, but Cardo put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

“Vicrul gets excited easily,” Cardo explained. “They do not mean any harm. But our master did tell you of our intentions?”

“Yes,” Mitaka said, nodding.

“And you wish to discuss that?”

“Yes.”

To his surprise, Cardo reached up to his helmet and pulled it off, revealing short but messy dark hair. He was older than Kylo, which surprised Mitaka. He’d always thought of the Knights as being younger than him.

“We are happy to hear that,” Cardo said, his voice much softer than Mitaka had imagined. “You are interested then?”

“I think so. I don’t know exactly what you were thinking or if it was really all of you that were interested or how this would even work.”

“We will explain everything,” Cardo said, smiling, and Mitaka instantly felt at ease with him. 

Mitaka had scheduled the meeting for two hours, not truly expecting it to last that long, but he was glad he’d allowed for so much time, as there was quite a lot to discuss. Cardo answered his questions, with the occasional outburst from Vicrul.

All six of the Knights were interested in him, but not Kylo, which instantly made Mitaka feel much better about the situation. Cardo explained that Kylo did his own thing, while the rest of them preferred to act as a group. According to Vicrul, Mitaka was the first person all six of them had truly been interested in as more than just a fling.

That was a lot to take in, but the more Mitaka talked to Cardo, he realized that the Knights truly liked him. They hadn’t meant to intimidate him, they simply wanted to be close to him and to make sure he was safe. No one had ever protected Mitaka before and he found he really, really liked that idea.

There was one thing that Mitaka hadn’t thought about until Cardo mentioned it, but not all of the Knights were human. When he said that, Vicrul removed their helmet, revealing what at first Mitaka thought was black and blue skin, but he quickly realized that they were covered in tattoos, but there were some hints of pink skin underneath.

Mitaka had never seen a Mirialan before, but he had learned about them as part of his officer training. He’d never even considered the possibility of a romantic relationship with a non-human before — it was not done or discussed in the First Order — but Mitaka found that he didn’t really have a problem with the idea.

He didn’t want to commit to any kind of long term relationship, but Mitaka definitely wanted to explore what their relationship might be like, and he was excited about it. 

“Can we kiss you?” Cardo asked as their time in the conference room dwindled down.

“Yes,” Mitaka agreed, not even needing to give it a second thought. As soon as he spoke, the door opened and the other four Knights immediately crowded in, all trying to be the first to give him a kiss. 

Vicrul won, as he was already in the room and he shoved Cardo out of the way. Cardo was second, and the next three came so fast, Mitaka couldn’t tell which Knight was which. He usually identified the Knights based on their helmets, but they had all removed them. One was a Zygerrian — Ap’lek, Mitaka guessed based on the robes.

One of the Knights — Ushar — left his helmet on and Mitaka simply planted a kiss on the front of it. He explained that he could not breath oxygen, and had to leave it on. Mitaka could only take a guess as to what species he was, but Mitaka didn’t care. He only cared that Ushar wanted to be with him.

***

Mitaka knew the instant the _Night Buzzard_ dropped out of hyperspace. The Knights hadn’t even requested clearance to land yet, but Ap’lek sent him a message, letting him know they were almost there. He hid his smile as they requested permission to board after. Mitaka had convinced the Knights to follow protocol, and it made him happy every time he saw them doing things the proper way.

“You’d better get to the hangar if you want to greet the _Buzzard_ ,” Hux said from behind Mitaka.

He turned quickly and took a moment to process what Hux meant by that. “Yes, sir,” he said, doing his best not to smile. At least not before he left the bridge. 

There were definitely benefits to his relationship with the Knights. The first and only time Mitaka had told them he was unavailable after they had returned from a mission, they had all stormed the bridge and made such a disturbance that Hux told him to leave and take the Knights with him. Ever since that incident, Hux had simply dismissed him from the bridge if he was on duty.

As much as Mitaka enjoyed his work, he definitely enjoyed his time with the Knights more. He knew he was an important part of the First Order, but he was also aware that he could easily be replaced. But that wasn’t true for his relationship with the Knights. They made him feel like he was special.

Mitaka made it to the hangar just as the _Buzzard_ was landing. He once hated seeing the beat-up, old ship in the hangar, and now it brought joy. As the ramp descended, Mitaka approached and heard the familiar sound of the Knights fighting over who would be the first off the ship.

As usual, Vicrul won, and Mitaka caught a glimpse of him leaping over Trudgen. Vicrul wrapped his arms around Mitaka, and soon, the others joined in. Mitaka did his best to kiss each of their helmets, but it was hard to move with the Knights wrapped around him and Kuruk had to push Ushar away to get his kiss.

The Knights did not remove their helmets where others might see them, and the hangar was simply too public. After a short argument, the Knights decided that they would go to their quarters on board the _Finalizer_ to be alone with Mitaka. That was Mitaka’s preference as well. Although there was room for all of them on the _Buzzard_ , it was more cramped. 

There was another brief argument about who got to walk closest to Mitaka as they walked. At first, Mitaka had worried that their constant arguments about who got to hug or kiss him first or stand closest to him would doom their relationship, but he quickly learned that was how the Knights discussed things. Sometimes, they would hit each other as well, but they never seemed to hold it against each other.

As soon as they were in the Knights’ quarters, they started to remove their masks. Ushar had a special chamber so he could remove his normal mask and use one that only covered half his face. It was as close as Ushar could get to being unmasked, as he was a Tognath and couldn’t breathe oxygen. 

Once the Knights had their masks, weapons, and some of their outer layers of clothing removed, they all climbed into their oversized bed and Mitaka joined them. He was always in the middle of the group somehow, especially after a mission when the Knights seemed to need him the most. They never explained it beyond the fact that they felt better after holding him for a while, and that was a good enough reason for Mitaka.

Mitaka was always amazed at how well the Knights managed to all cuddle around him. Trudgen pulled Mitaka on top of him so he was resting between his legs with his head on his stomach, and Ap’lek and Cardo were on either side of him, their heads on his shoulders. Vicrul ended up curled around his legs and Ushar squeezed in between him and Cardo, wrapping an arm around Mitaka’s waist. Finally, Kuruk laid on Ap’lek’s other side, putting an arm around both him and Mitaka.

Soon, Mitaka drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable surrounded by his six Knights.


End file.
